Typical stores of financial institutions are provided with a plurality of cash processing machines, such as a money management machine which manages cash in the store, an automatic teller machine (ATM) which a customer operates by himself/herself for, for example, cash deposit and withdrawal, a teller machine (TM) which receives and pays cash when a teller operates a teller terminal, and a money change machine which automatically performs money change. These cash processing machines are devices aimed at achieving a specific function: cash processing, and are called embedded devices. In particular, the cash processing machine is equipped with minimum pieces of hardware and software needed to achieve a specific function: cash processing.
In recent years, comprehensive specification implementation has become popular to meet the demand for higher performance of cash processing machines, and the related necessary computer resources (typically read only memory (ROM)) have increased. For example, cash processing machines used not only in Japan but in various parts in the world need to hold template data used for recognition of money denomination and authenticity and to hold cash processing programs for cash processing, for each country where they are used. They also need to hold cash processing programs for a plurality of diversified types of cash processing. For this reason, high-performance cash processing machine has a large-capacity storage apparatus.